


A Late Night in Leblanc

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Christmas, Confessions, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I decided to give myself a challenge and finish a fanfiction within the time it took me to eat a candy cane. This includes spoilers for the end of persona 5 and takes place after Akira gets freed.





	A Late Night in Leblanc

            It was already evening when Akira agreed to take care of the shop while sojiro and futaba went out to spend the day together. Sojiro was proud of the progress Futaba made though the year and wanted to treat her to a day out. Akira was still in town so he had someone to watch the shop. The work wasn’t too much, if anything the problem for him was how boring it was. Akira had already tended to the customers, he had refilled the napkin bins, he had taken care of every miniscule task he could. He began to drift mindlessly into a trance. It wasn’t anything like his other part time job at the ramen shop where orders would keep him so busy he couldn’t even think. No instead he was trying to find work to do. There was hardly any customers in the shop just one pair of business men sitting in the booths as the tv quietly hummed. Akira hunched over the counter top and he could see that Morgana had fallen asleep on the stool in front of him.

            Leblanc’s regulars were quietly talking amongst themselves as Akira was drying a glass with a rag. Suddenly his phone, lying next to him on the counter, lit up. Morgana had stirred and yawned. As he began to sit up he asked “who is it?” Akira, who was still looking at his phone, quietly said “mishima.”

“oh.” Morgana replied as he laid back down, “than I don’t care.”

Akira put the phone up to his head, pretending to answer a phone call.

“He’s coming over.”

“What? Isn’t today boring enough?”

“I thought you liked hearing about the phantom thieves’ popularity?”

“Yeah,” morgana whipped his face with his paw “but that’s all he ever talks about.”

            Waiting for Mishima made the minutes feel like hours. Akira was even less focused now, he was completely enraptured by the window, waiting for even the slightest blur to pass by. As time passed morgana feel back asleep and one of the customers had to wave to get Akira’s attention to get their bill. Akira was picking the cash tray as they walked out the door. “Oh. Let me.”  A familiar voice was apparently holding open the door. Akira turned his head to see Mishima arrive with a gift in hand. Akira moved back to his original spot and with a gesture invited Mishima to sit down at the counter.

“I missed you during Christmas.”

“I missed you too.” Akira replied, and Mishima became visibly frustrated.

“I meant, I couldn’t give you this.”

He handed Akira the gift over the counter.

“It’s not much but—I bought it before—you know.”

Akira had gently ripped of the wrapping paper and opened the small box to see a phantom thieves’ keychain. It was the size of a coin and shaped like the mask on the calling card.

“I know it’s a bit… cheesy, but I thought you might like a souvenir to remember your time here in the big city.”

Without skipping a beat he replied, “I love it.”

Morgana stretched and jumped off of the seat next to Mishima. “I’m out of here. I’m not dealing with this loser-fest.” As he walked to the door he turned his head around, “Akira. Open the door for me.”

After Morgana left Mishima began talking again. “You were alone on new year’s right? You got locked up in prison… on Christmas. I know it was your choice but.” He paused and swallowed down his nerves “don’t you feel like you deserve something—special?”

“What do you mean?” Akira held up his keychain above his head to get a better look.

“I me-mean.” He started stammering “I mean like a day out—you know—like a date.”

“Mishima.” He glanced towards Mishima, “weren’t we already dating?”

            Mishima paused. His face turned completely red. He wondered what made Akira jump to say that, all he was implying that he didn’t deserve to be spending his day in a washed up café but instead out somewhere deserving of the selfless leader of the phantom thieves. His mind began to race with all the time’s they had spent together. Never once did he tell Akira how he felt or did Akira ever show he returned his affections. When did they start dating? Was Akira just messing with him?

“Mishima?” Akira had apparently already put the keychain back in the box and was now face to face with him. “You haven’t said anything for a while.” He chuckled.

“We-ll” His voice cracked. He coughed to clear his throat. “Well—I didn’t think you would respond like _that._ ”

“Well.” Akira was mocking him in a friendly manner. “We are dating right? I assumed we were.”

Mishima went blank again. Trying to decide if this is real or if he was just joking with him. Akira, seeing his frustration, had turned away for a second to clean the reaming dishes leaving mishima another second to think. Mishima had thought about the possibility that those days they spent at the dinner may have counted as dates, but most of the time he had just talked about the phan-site. It must defiantly be a joke, because who would want to spend time dating a guy obsessed with running a website and sorting through forms. He was always on his phone browsing for any requests for the phantom thieves, that’s all their relationship was, as partners. Mishima settled on that. _It’s a joke. We are partners._

“You know, now I have the time to tell you something I should have long before Christmas.” Akira turned back around, now drying off a dish. “I once went to steal your heart.” He shot Mishima a look, “Then I realized that I already had it.” He started smiling at the other boy.

“You’ve got to stop with this man,” Mishima had tried to pull off a smile but ended up making an awkward, strained face. “I get it, you love playing around like this, but it’s not really funny anymore.”

“I’m not playing around.” He suddenly stopped smiling and instead looked concerned. “I was sure we were— _weren’t we?_ ”

“If we were then why didn’t you call me before you turned yourself in?”

This time Akira paused.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” Akira actually looked down, “that wouldn’t be easy on me.”

“And going to jail was easier?”

“Well- That was hard, but saying goodbye is- different.”

“Ryuji told me you didn’t even tell him, your friends found out though your guardian.” Mishima looked down, he started to get the feeling he was misjudging the situation, messaging his friends must have been the last thing on his mind. “I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“It’s alright. Don’t feel bad about that. Just know that I do like you, even if I didn’t tell you about that.”

“It’s just I thought you didn’t have much of an interest with me. I mean you never called me all year.”

“Well.” Akira took a deep breath, “I had a lot on my plate, but I was always too nervous to just call you.”

“You know you’re filled with surprises.” Mishima began to calm down but still blushed and laughed a little, “I always was nervous texting you. It’s not like the phan-site was an excuse but it gave me something to talk to you about.”

“Mishima. Were you asking me out just a moment ago?”

Now it was Mishima’s turn to be honest.

“I-” Mishima gave the truth. “No I wasn’t.”

“And we weren’t earlier?” Akira asked

“I didn’t think we were.”

“So.” Akira was edging him on to speak just a bit more.

“So.” He gathered his courage, “I would like to.”

Akira’s face turned from concern to relief. “Good me too.”

“Actually.” Mishima continued--

Akira put down the dish he was nervously cleaning.

“All this time I thought I was the awkward, nerd who was just bugging you. That I was more of an assistant than your actual friend. I wasn’t even sure you liked me that much. I thought you were so— ** _you_**!” Mishima gulped. “Actually, Akira.” He cleared his mind with one cleansing breath.

“I am in love with you.”

“Good.” Akira said, “me too.”

            They spent the following time together, going over all the occasions Akira thought they were already dating and all the things Mishima had been keeping to himself. Akira was mopping up the floor as they talked about what Mishima was doing while Akira was imprisoned and what Akira was thinking about when he was laying alone in a jail cell. Akira asked if it was alright if he locked up the shop. Mishima decided to spend the night alone with the selfless leader of the phantom thieves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first fanfiction I've ever published. I tried to keep it as short as I could but I ended up making it longer in editing. Merry late Christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
